Formas de amar
by Yorunotenshii
Summary: Justin comprendió que cada persona expresa sus sentimientos de diferente manera, y el amor no es la excepción. Regalo para Creamy.


Fanfic de Queer as folk.  
Regalo de cumpleaños para Creamy.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo por diversión, sin fines de lucro.  
Advertencias: Contenido homosexual, sexo implícito.

* * *

—¿Está usted seguro de… esto? —preguntó uno de los hombres que se hallaban dentro de esa sala.

La reunión había comenzado hacía unos pocos minutos. Alrededor de una larga mesa se habían ubicado cinco hombres. Cuatro de ellos conformaban el staff de una importante empresa y el otro era el dueño de Kinnetic, la compañía de publicidad más frecuentada de los últimos años; su nombre: Brian Kinney. A un lado de los trípodes que se encontraban frente a estos cinco, cuyo contenido se ocultaba bajo telas blancas, estaba un chico rubio de ojos azules.

—He estado trabajando arduamente para crear esta campaña publicitaria —afirmó Brian quien, con un chasquido de dedos, dio la señal al joven de que quitara las telas.

Ninguno de los cuatro empresarios se molestó en disimular su desconcierto ante tales imágenes. La única sonrisa, socarrona y altiva, que podía observarse era la del publicista, que estaba orgulloso de lo que había creado. Por su parte el muchacho sólo permanecía en su lugar, disimulando la gracia que le provocaba la escena.

—Es perfecto —contestó el aludido a la pregunta realizada por el hombre. Se puso de pié y retomó—: ¿Qué puede ser más apropiado para promocionar su sildenafil que ese gráfico?

La imagen tan polémica mostraba a un hombre vistiendo solo un ajustado boxer que marcaba su imponente erección, y la mano de otro hombre sosteniendo el elástico del mismo con la clara intención de bajarlo. Las dos imágenes que había a su lado eran aún más indecorosas si se podía. Como gráfico, era demasiado gráfico, más de lo que hubieran querido.

Comenzó un acalorado debate donde cada uno exponía su punto de vista y el publicista intentaba hacerlos entrar en razón de que no conseguirían nada mejor que eso. La situación se estaba prácticamente saliendo de control, pues cada vez que uno levantaba la voz los demás la elevaban aún más mientras gesticulaban con ambas manos.

—Piénsenlo de este modo —interrumpió al final el rubio, esperando que todos le cedieran la palabra—. Si utilizan estas imágenes atraerán a gran parte de la comunidad homosexual que, como ya sabrán, son los más preocupados por su rendimiento sexual —las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire. Uno de los empresarios asintió.

—Ya ven —continuó Kinney—. Con tener esto asegurado sólo bastaría esperar que luego el boca a boca haga su trabajo —y guiñó un ojo para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

Su sonrisa se acrecentó cuando, luego de una breve consulta, los clientes admitieron su conformidad con el servicio. Observó de reojo al joven de cabellos rubios, pensando en cuánto había influido para que aceptaran el proyecto. Claro que, como era de esperarse, jamás lo admitiría abiertamente y, aún así, el otro siempre lo sabría.

* * *

Cuando los hombres se hubieron ido él se dirigió a su oficina, encontrándose con el chico. Estaba sentado sobre su escritorio, insinuante, mientras lo veía de aquella forma que se había vuelto tan común en los últimos meses.

—Otro cliente satisfecho —afirmó sin dejar de lado su postura.

—¿Acaso no era de esperarse, Sunshine? —preguntó con su típica arrogancia, utilizando de forma burlona aquel mote con que Debbie siempre se refería a él.

—Justin, gracias —replicó viendo como el mayor se acercaba con paso seguro a donde él estaba, entonces la sonrisa que por un instante se había borrado volvió a aparecer. Brian era Brian y hacía varios años se había enamorado de él aunque sólo recientemente hubiera comenzado a aceptar su falta de romanticismo, hasta el punto inclusive de adaptarse a ello.

—Justin —repitió cuando estuvo frente a él, agarrándolo por los cabellos para atraerlo hacia sí.

Su actitud, confiada y poco delicada, había comenzado a gustarle al rubio quien, como buen aprendiz que siempre demostraba ser, se acoplaba rápidamente al ritmo impuesto. Ya no le importaban esos detalles insignificantes que tiempo atrás lo habían llevado a dejarlo por otro. Después de todo, ¿qué eran el desayuno en la cama, rosas, música o chocolate? Nada comparado con lo que tenía.

El castaño lo amaba, a su modo pero lo hacía. Desde el principio dejó claras las reglas del juego y, a pesar de que no hubieran sido lo que él pretendía, eternamente se mantuvo firme a ellas. Además, siempre estuvo para él cuando lo precisó y eso era lo que más le importaba.

Y en ese momento, mientras sus manos se ocupaban de desnudarlo para demostrarle nuevamente, a su manera, cuanto lo quería, él pensaba en lo equivocado que estuvo al creer lo contrario.

Las personas demuestran sus sentimientos de diferentes maneras. Cuando están pasando un mal momento algunos lloran, otros se enojan, Brian hace pensar que no le importa nada. Cuando están felices unos ríen, otros lloran, Brian difícilmente lo demuestra. El amor no es la excepción y, al igual que en los casos anteriores, hay que conocer a Kinney para saber qué es lo que siente.

Los jadeos invadieron la habitación. El sudor recorría sus pieles, perlándolas. El escritorio se movía junto con sus cuerpos, chirriando levemente. Nada de palabras de amor, ni pétalos de rosa sobre una cama cubierta por sábanas de seda. Tampoco velas encendidas ni aromatizantes dulzones. Esas cosas no hacían falta para entender al Jefe; sólo era necesario conocerlo y amarlo como él lo hacía.

—¡Brian!

~Fin~

* * *

Espero que les guste, en especial a tí Creamy preciosa. ¡Feliz cumple!, tarde pero seguro.


End file.
